


Hufflepuff Files

by duaa



Series: AUgust [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Breakups, Hogwarts AU, Hufflepuff everyone, M/M, New Arrivals, Veela!Logan, intros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25610416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duaa/pseuds/duaa
Summary: Logan left everything behind, turned his life upside down to come to Hogwarts.And to rub salt in the wound, he gets sorted into Hufflepuff.
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: AUgust [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856329
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Hufflepuff Files

**Author's Note:**

> DAY ONE - FANTASY AU  
> HOGWARTS AU!

Logan Croft was Mr. and Mrs. Croft's third child. Born at a time where men could be Veela too, Logan inherited a lot of his father's powers. His elder brother, Patton Croft, inherited some of it. His eldest sister, Emmy, inherited none of it. Beauxbaton was great and Logan excelled in a school he had always dreamed of. Patton, on the other hand, did not. Having very little of their Veela powers, he was the subject to mockery and taunts. A lot of it. Mrs. Croft put her foot down. Patty was going to Hogwarts, and he would fit right in. One year later, Mr. Croft puts his foot down. Logan was going to Hogwarts, and the two brothers would be united once again. 

This all, Logan understood. Very, very well. He may have been fine and dandy fooling around at Beauxbaton, but Patton needed a friendly face at Hogwarts, some constancy. Sure, Logan loathed to leave Louis behind. Sure, his heart was broken and he wanted to die. 

But that was all understandable. It made sense. 

What didn't make sense, however, was why Logan was currently being swathed in yellow and black robes. Logan Croft was top of his grade, every year. He made no mistakes and he was not a textbook memoriser, thank you very much. He played Quidditch, and played it extremely good. He didn't care for frivolous activities, preferring to be withdrawn and impartial. 

He could see how he would fit into Gryffindor. Hot tempered. Brave. Courageous. Righteous. 

He could see how he would fit into Rawenclaw. Clever. Decisive. Creative. 

He could see how he would fit into Slytherin. Cold. Ambitious. Resourceful. 

He could _not_ see he fit into Hufflepuff. Sure, he was loyal, he valued hard work and he was impartial. 

It still didn't make sense. At least his confusion diverted him from wistfully remembering that soft, brown hair, those playful eyes - at least his confusion diverted him from his rage. His embarrassment at being sorted into _Hufflepuff_. Of all the houses, Hufflepuff. Patton had shrieked and cried and clapped his hands. Logan had tried hard to convince himself that it wasn't Patton's fault. 

Instead of being amongst like minded people, he was surrounded by people who wanted to hug and dance and sing all day. And a moustached boy who was somehow making his way to Logan's side, despite being almost across the room. 

He did, however, receive a note. From a particular bowler hat wearing Janus who slipped it to him before disappearing in the shadows. Logan didn't get a chance to open it before Patton dragged him to his friend. 

~~WHY WAS HE HERE IF PATTON ALREADY HAD A FRIEND HE WAS DOING JUST FINE JUST PEACHY LOGAN DIDN'T NEED TO BE HERE SURROUNDED BY PG IDIOTS HE SHOULD BE IN HIS SCHOOL WITH HIS BOYFRIEND AND HIS FRIENDS~~.

Logan liked Thomas. He was surprisingly levelheaded and grounded. He was also gullible and annoyingly indecisive. As long as he didn't try to pull Logan into a hug, Logan was fine. 

Except now there was an arm around his shoulders and a leg pressed too close. The moustached boy with eyes that sparkled just like Louis' did and a strong fragrance of... deodorant. Lots and lots of it. 

"Hey there, stranger, I'm Remus,"

"Logan."

"So, tell me, Logan, is everyone in Beauxbatons as beautiful as you or?"

"Why don't you find out? Get a plane and France and explore." Thomas whooped. Remus grinned. Logan wanted to go to bed already. An old lady stood up at the teachers' table, rambling off a speech. Logan might just fall asleep right now. 

He caught the Janus' eye, who looked impassive as ever. The note itched in Logan's pocket, heavy. He wanted - needed - to know what was in it. 

"Pat, that's the bathroom, yeah?"

"Uh huh!" He was off then, dodging bull-headed Gryffindors and nodding at the Rawenclaws. Ducking into a stall, he unfurled the piece of paper, squinting when - 

"C'mon, Virgil, you can do this! You're fine! It'll be okay! He probably won't even say anything to you! Jack never talked to you! Just keep your head down and get into bed before he does! You got this, you got it!" 

Logan carefully looked at the paper again, trying not to be distracted by... Virgil's worrying pep talk. 'Get into bed before he does'? Logan couldn't even begin to imagine what that might entail. 

"It's fine, Virge, he's just a normal guy, and he won't even say anything, oh. Oh, I should go to bed right now. Right now, yeah..." The door swung shut and Logan exhaled. 

He looked at paper, squinting at the fine calligraphy. 'Room of Requirements, next week, Sunday at 8.03 PM. Come alone.' 

"Logan? Logan, are you here? We need to go to our dorms now!"

*

When Logan got to his dorm (half an hour early, thanks to Thomas' frantic worrying), there was no one in the Commons. No one in Thomas' room, no one in Patton's. There was, however, a sleeping figure curled up in Logan's room. And Logan knew one person in Hufflepuff whose great plan was to 'get into bed before he does'. Either Virgil thought too highly of himself, or he had something to hide.

Logan was just about climb unto his bunk when he heard a scuffle, and something darted through his door. He opened the curtain, scanning the room when his door opened. 

"Sorry about that," he gracefully bent over and plucked a midnight black cat off of the floor. "he likes to get into places." And as soon as he came, Janus left, door swinging shut.

**Author's Note:**

> lmk if you see a typo!  
> hope you liked it ❤️💕


End file.
